


Summertime Parenting

by Lt_Kickbutt



Series: Seasonal Parenting [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, MonCon June, No Conflict, Summer Vacation, Waterpark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Kickbutt/pseuds/Lt_Kickbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer and the Lie family are their first family vacation to a water park resort!</p><p>For June MonCon: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/4psz78/official_rrwby_moncon_june_2016_voting/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for June's MonCon. Theme is Nora and Family.
> 
> I will include link to voting once its up in a week or two!
> 
> This month's MonCon just happen to coincide with my Springtime Parenting work which I've been wanting to one for each season. Now it's a series! I don't think the competition affected in any way seriously how I would write this work, I know the first one was AU Earth, this one is in Remnant. I'm not giving myself any rule to keep to one or the other.
> 
> If you want more information on Nora and Ren's kid's feel free to ask! Their names are explained in Springtime Parenting notes.

The siren roared throughout the park as the Lie family studied the map around Ren. Nora poked her head over the brightly colored map and watched a dozen children all sprinting in one direction, their parents walking happily behind. To her left her daughter, Tessy squeezed nervously, “Is that the emergency siren mom?!”

“No, no. That’s the siren to tell everyone the wave pool has been turned back on.” Ren calmed his daughter from behind his map, looking for the pool.

“Mrs. Slate said if we hear the siren we should head for the basement of our homes.” Tessy imparted her first grader’s knowledge on the group, still certain they should probably be running.

“Don’t be silly! How could their possibly be bad weather today?” Looking up the sky was a remarkable blue with a large sun smack dab in the middle. Off to the right the single solitary cloud floating away from the park. The summer sun beat down on the family as they moved toward the wave pool, the largest and most popular attraction at the waterpark resort.

“What about Grimm attacks?! The siren is for those too.”

“Yes, you are right, but this resort is guarded all the time by huntsmen. That’s what we paid for. So while we’re here there will never be a Grimm attack.”

“Besides! If any do attack your mom will smack them into orbit!” Nora pulled Tessy and Edward to either side of her and squeezed. Edward had been unusually quiet as they searched for a poolside table. He had been focusing on walking around in his strange new sandals, new swimsuit, and staring at all the other families.

Nora had his hand in her right guiding her son with the occasional motherly tug when he tried to investigate something. He plodded along with his sister, behind their beaming mother, following their navigational father as they guessed at the proper way to have a family summer vacation.

Reaching the wave pool the family watched children and parents of all ages running at the impressive waves, trying to break them with their bodies. Kids would go under, over, and through the rushing water with smiles on their faces.

“Doesn’t that look like fun?!” Nora’s face lit up with an evil grin as she wanted to subject her children to as much almost danger as possible. Pulling off shirts and shoes down to their swimwear Nora hoisted Edward into her arm, took Tessy by the hand, and ran to the edge of the pool. The waves ended in a soft wake at the girl’s toes which had her grinning ear to ear until she looked up.

Nora’s devious plan bore fruit as she watched her young daughter’s smile flip. Poor Tessy’s stomach did cartwheels as she watched how high the waves were getting. Children being thrown around like dolls against the mighty current. “Do we have to try this now?” Her voice ended in a whimper.

“How about we just get out there. If you don’t like it, we’ll come back. Dad is going to get a raft for us and it’ll be fun!” Nora let Edward down who proceeded to kick back at the wake, still tethered by his mother’s grip.

 True to Nora’s word Ren returned with a two seater inflatable raft they give out to patrons. They sat Edward in the front seat and moved his hands to the handles. Tessy sat down in the back seat after being instructed to and the parents shoved off, pushing the raft into deeper waters where the waves were tall.

The first wave came and as the bow of their vessel peaked the top Edward began to bounce and rock the two person raft. They landed comparatively hard for their inflatable and water splashed up in their faces. Tessy let go of the handle to wipe the wet, black hair out of her eyes just to squeal and clutch them again when the raft lurched.

She looked around at all the other rafts, paying close, horrified attention to the capsizing ones. She looked to each of her parents hanging onto the side of the raft, “Is it really deep?”

“It’s pretty deep now.” Ren demonstrated by bounding off the ground, just submerging his head underwater.

Edward roared at the waves as he jumped up and down in his seat, encouraged by his mother throwing her shoulder into the crashing tides. The largest wave yet rolled up on them and Tessy watched as it snagged Nora and dragged her underneath as the raft managed over. Tessy and Edward looked around for Nora for five seconds before screaming into the water for their mom.

A moment later Nora exploded up through the center of nearby empty tube laughing. She slicked her orange hair back as she paddled over to her family. Her unamused daughter hollered out first, “Mom! Was it scary?!”

“Are you kidding?!” Nora got in close as she grabbed the kid’s raft handle, “This reminds of the time I was caught underwater, in the middle of a storm, with a dozen shark Grimm circling around me! That was scary, but this is easy.” Edward’s eyes got wide as he whoa’ed but his amazement was swiftly socked out of him by his older sister.

“Don’t whoa! She’s just fibbing again. Right, dad?”

“Don’t hit your brother Tessy. And yes, it _really_ was two dozen shark Grimm.” Ren smirked from his side of the raft as Nora captivated their two young adventures. Around them the swimmers all turned around and swam back ashore, the waves had stopped for the time being.

Edward bounced on his raft, “When do the waves come back dad?!”

“I don’t know Ed. Maybe ten or fifteen minutes.” As the last of the wake pushed them towards land a waterway to the left marked “lazy river” tugged them down. “This looks like fun though. This river goes around the whole park.” Ren pushed the tandem raft along as Nora clutched onto a handle to keep up.

As the river gentle pushed the riders Edward excitedly rocked the raft as best he could. Tessy groaned, “Mom, can I ride with you?” Nora spun around to face her daughter and opened her arms out signaling her to jump over. Leaping from her raft Tessy landed hard in Nora’s arms, rocking their one man tube.

Behind them the sharp whistle of life guard, dressed in her red swimsuit, got their attention. Turning around this life guard had two different colored eyes and hair to match as she waved her finger menacingly. “Who is that?”

“That’s the life guard.” Nora brushed the wet hair out of her daughter’s eyes, “They’re here to make sure we don’t hurt ourselves! We’ll just have to cut down on the leap frog.”

Tessy peered back over her mother’s shoulder to spy the short life guard, with her all powerful whistle, scanning the lazy river.

Tessy and Nora slowed down to a crawl, barely managing to be pushed along with Tessy cuddled up against her mother’s chest. Meanwhile Edward’s impatience had gotten the better of him and he and his father took the first raft sprinting down the lazy river.

The sun was still getting higher as noon came. As Edward and Ren lapped their favorite ladies for the second time Tessy spoke, “Have you and dad ever been here before?”

“Nope! This is our first time here too. Pyrrha and Jaune took Evan here last month and said they had a great time.”

“Have you been to places like this before when you were a little girl?”

“Hmmm…not like this.” Nora kicked off the wall sending their tube spinning as she laughed. When it came to a stop she had an answer for her daughter, “I don’t think they had places like this when I was a little girl. Not with the big wave pool and slides anyway.”

Nora splashed up some water onto the tube to cool off and surprise Tessy. “I remember camping! At least that’s what _my_ mom and dad called it. On days like this it was nice, being outside with the birds and grass through your toes. Other days weren’t very nice.”

Tessy turned back to look out in front and gave up pressing about Nora’s past. Although not explicitly forbidden the young girl had now and in the past fumbled into questioning Nora and Ren about their history. Ren could take it in stride, without any memories of parents or family to recall, but Nora’s mood always turned sour or melancholy. Caught in the catch twenty two of having to remember a childhood of hunger and hardship and having to deny her daughter a proper answer Nora could just shut down.

Over time the small girl had figured out just when stop asking questions in order to save her mother’s chipper mood. “Hey mom look! Dad and Edward are waiting for us!” Standing on an exiting staircase to another ride Ren held Edward’s hand as he jumped up and down to get their attention.

They floated ashore and Edward yelled out, “Look at THIS!” In front of the lazy river a spiral staircase packed with families and groups of friends as they waited in line for the “Nevermore” a large raft water slide that propels group down and back up around a giant descending funnel.

The four waited in line on the concreate staircase as the summer sun dried the water off their bodies. Edward climbed higher and higher in the lead, stopping at every landing to admire his new found height, “Have you guys ever been this high up before?!”

“Back in school they used to launch students off a cliff. That was a little bit higher than this.” As Edward climbed on the bottom bar of the rail Nora grabbed him by the shorts and pulled him back.

“Be careful up here Eddy!” Along with Nora and Ren the group in front of them kept a keen eye on little Edward. The two girls of Tessy’s age explained how it how it worked.

 “You all get in a raft with the heaviest in the back and they push you. It starts pretty slow, and it’s really dark. But after a second you hit the drop!”

Her arms mimicked the raft in motion as she explained, “It speeds you up to like, super fast, and opens up to a huge toilet looking bowl. You go leeeeft then you swing back and go right! You get like six back and forths before you hit the bottom and are shot back into the lazy river.”

“Don’t forget to scream!” The pair laughed as they practiced their screams.

Ren forced out a humoring smile as Tessy trembled behind him and Nora stared over the edge with her son. “Is it pretty scary though?” She poked her head out from behind Ren.

“First time it is kind of scary, but then you’ll love it and want to go again!”

Despite her visible apprehension Tessy climbed the stairs with her family. At the top the family in front of them including the two girls got into their raft and shoved off. Tessy nervously laughed away her concern as the girls faked their screams of terror. She tugged at her mom’s thigh, “It’s pretty dark in there.”

“Don’t worry! Dad and I will be there!” Nora crouched down and squeezed her daughter in a hug in front of everyone. “Remember how worried you were about the waves? Remember how much fun it ended up being?”

Tessy nodded as their raft hit the top of the waterslide and Ren got in carrying Edward. No going back now. Tessy meekly got into position before Nora anchored them all. The raft didn’t have holes for seats like the others but looked like an actual nautical raft with handles on the sides and floor.

Nora spread her arms wide, with Ren to her immediate left, Edward in his lap, and Tessy to her right. Nora grabbed the far handles on either side of Ren and Tessy letting the family of four huddle closely together.

The tube in front of them devoured the rushing water into its sea of darkness. They couldn’t see the immediate right turn or the steep drop shortly after that. The lifeguard gave them the shove and they were off. Hitting the right turn and picking up speed Nora felt her daughter’s warm, sun soaked arm wrap around her waist and squeeze for dear life. Ren had his hand in Nora’s as they gripped the same handle, squeezing tighter as he waited for the drop. Little Edward wrapped his arm under and around his mother’s knee along with being held in Ren’s free arm.

Nora felt another turn and saw the drop, illuminated by the summer sun’s light that was sure to follow. They each clutched onto Nora, squeezing into a pile of limbs and unified excitement. They hit the drop and Tessy screamed out into the bright sun as they flung to the left and back down to right. Her screams transformed to laughter, but the family did not give up their hold on Nora.

Back and forth they swung in the open air. Their heads of hair whipped about, one bright orange head with her family of long black haired members. They each clutched onto Nora in their own way and laughed as they watched each other. Nora beamed as her family leaned on her and laughed along, easing her daughter’s fears, encouraging her son’s excitement, and reveling in them both with her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment about anything you like or think I can improve, I do write to improve my writing. Good luck to all MonCon competitors!


End file.
